Spar
by The Grey Fox
Summary: There's a fight in the Black Order! A second one between the science department and rabid Kanda fanpeople arises! And who is that in a miniskirt?


**My first -Man Fanfic! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own... *runs off to sob in a corner***

All throughout the Black Order headquarters, there was an uproar. Whispers of a fight had everyone without more pressing business traveling to the scene.

_A false swipe; jump back; block; go flying; hello, wall! … Ow._

The only strange part is that it was in the training room. Usually, the two would only meet in the cafeteria or out on missions before they tried to tear each other apart.

_A diagonal slash from the top-right; use the momentum for a top-left; shift grip for a stab; reverse grip for a hilt to the gut… Not a very sturdy stance, if he was sent to the wall with just that._

Word spread, and pretty soon the edges of the training room became more or less packed. All watched with wide eyes as the two exorcists tried their very best to kill each other. There were even a few… cheerleaders.

"Go, Moyashi!" Lavi chanted, holding up a sign that said the same, wearing an extremely tight, sleeveless white top with the depiction of a bean sprout on it. Everyone around him was giving him a very large amount of space.

"It's Al-GAHH!" Never a more beautiful reunion between man and wall had ever been seen.

Standing a bit closer to Lavi than the rest of the population was the entire science team, chanting for Allen to "kick his butt." And that was the tamest thing they were saying. On the other side of the room was a congregation of Kanda's many fangirls (and a few fanboys), willing him to… er… "eat the baka Moyashi's liver". They meant it metaphorically. Yeah.

Wait, how did they get in the building?!

Apparently Komui, one of the few in the science division who wasn't cheering, had the same thought. Dodging and weaving his way through the crowd, he made his way to what he figured was the fanbase's leader. Tapping her on the shoulder, he politely and professionally requested they leave. Unfortunately, upon seeing Komui's sciencey clothes, each any every fanperson assumed he was trying to "deprive their Yuu-kun of much needed support." Coat torn, hat missing, and favoring one leg, he made his way back to the science division, hoping that their presence would discourage any further attacks.

"Kick that sword-freak's f- Supe! What happened?!"

"Fan… people… over… there…" he pointed across the room, before going out like a light, ghost floating from his mouth.

Meanwhile, the main attraction was still going strong. Both fighters now displayed numerous wounds. Allen, who had only a few minutes earlier been rapidly switching the form of his Innocence in an attempt to confuse the samurai, now seemed to be stuck using the weapon's claw form. Kanda appeared to have given up on dodging, and had blood dripping into his eyes from a scratch on his scalp.

Furious at their leader's temporary demise, the science division started throwing things over the battle at the fanbase. Instantly taking up the offense, they started throwing things back. Before long, there was a constant stream of chairs, tables, power tools, heavy iron balls, and even people being lobbed back and forth over the battle, adding a new degree of difficulty to the fight. Kanda may have been rendered unable to dodge, but Allen hadn't. The instant things started flying, both fighters took notice, and Allen made a note not to jump too high while avoiding Mugen.

That lasted about five minutes. After a particularly vicious stab that, if it had hit, would've punctured a lung, Allen decided to take advantage of Kanda's unwillingness to move much, and jumped leapt high into the air. His intention was to launch a brutal clawing attack from mid-air, where he wouldn't have to worry about Mugen (much). Once he cleared the ground, however, he found that he now had other things to worry about. After a tense millisecond, he realized that all the airborne objects seemed to be miraculously missing him. After all, both the scientists and the fanpeople realized that if their little spat interfered with the main fight, neither side would have really won. This was to be between Allen and Kanda, and that was it. Everyone understood and silently agreed to that.

Except one. The OMFG-PINK (the actual name of the color!) haired girl picked up an iron ball, and with perfect precision, lobbed it into the air.

_My Moyashi senses are tingling!_

Allen turned, just in time to see the oh-so-shiny projectile of doom on a collision course with his head.

Time stood still for a second, before…

_CLONK!_

The sound reverberated through the room, earning a wince from everyone ('cept the pink-haired girl. She was hopping around in glee). Allen fell like a stone, hitting the floor and staying there, stars and ducks doing the can-can around his poor noggin.

Several blinks, and the white-haired exorcist cleared his vision to be greeted with the sight and sensation of a sword at his throat, its wielder looming over with a trademark scowl on his face.

Everyone was still. Lenalee, (who hadn't stopped the fight earlier due to reasons unknown even to herself) gripped her handy-dandy clipboard and prepared to march over and separate the two. The sound of metal sliding over leather stopped her as Mugen was sheathed, and her jaw hit the floor along with everyone else as the 'I-hate-everyone' samurai extended a hand towards his still-grounded opponent, offering to help him off the floor.

Deactivating his Innocence, Allen took it, allowing his rival to help him up. Once the pale exorcist was on his feet, Kanda muttered something that had the other beaming, before turning sharply on his heel and exiting stage right.

A few seconds later, as if remembering something, Allen called after him, still smiling, "It's Allen, baKanda!"

"… Che."

_"Good fight, Moyashi."_

Allen simply stood for a few moments, goofy smile refusing to fade.

He was then tackled from behind by a hyper redhead. "Great fight, Moyashi! When's the next one?"

"… I see you shaved your legs for this."

"Well, duh! How else was I supposed to pull off a miniskirt?"

**In case you can't tell from the title, they were only sparring. That's why Kanda helped Allen up. And yes, Lavi shaved his legs the instant he heard of the fight, before donning a miniskirt. XD**

**Btw, anyone know how to do line breaks?**


End file.
